Yo sí creo en Narnia
by wordsflyinginthesky
Summary: Ya van tres días y la culpa la carcome por dentro. Total, el dolor va a matarla tarde o temprano. Y acababa de inclinarsze hacia la segunda opción. La esperanza sale a relucir, y una última frase sale de los labios de Susan Pevensie: Yo sí creo en Narnia.


**"Yo sí creo en Narnia"**

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis. Créanme, no hubiera tenido tanta creatividad para imaginarme toda esta magnífica saga xD._

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Ya van tres días. Tres días en los que, simplemente, ya no tengo idea de quién soy. Tres días en los que he llorado más de lo que creí posible y gritado y maldecido a cada ser viviente. Tres días en los que he estado sola, porque nadie, ni una sola persona, se ha dignado a venir a ayudarme, a consolarme, a darme un abrazo o a ser amable conmigo. No, simplemente todos han desaparecido. Y, ¿saben qué? Dudo que pueda volver a ser la misma.

No había llorado durante el entierro, no, la actitud de chica popular aún hacía acto de presencia en mí y no podía permitir que se descorra el maquillaje por las lágrimas. Había elegido el vestido, preparado los zapatos y demorado dos horas en hacerme el peinado. Sin embargo, luego del velorio, el entierro y escuchar las condolencias de mis supuestos "amigos" había llegado a mi casa, y nadie me había recibido. Y es ahí donde había empezado a llorar. Y hasta ahora no me había detenido.

Mi mente se había aprovechado de esa fragilidad en mí y no había querido que descanse en las noches, atormentándome con pesadillas que me hacían despertar gritando y con más lágrimas aún. Pero ahora ya no podía recurrir a Peter, a aquel que siempre me abrazaba y me acariciaba el cabello hasta que me volvía a dormir. No, ahora él no estaba, ni papá, ni mamá, ni Edmund, ni Lucy. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí sin ellos? Aún no encontraba la respuesta.

Había rebuscado en los cajones de todos los cuartos vacíos hasta encontrar aquellos álbumes de fotos que mamá guardaba de todos nosotros cuando éramos pequeños. Y con cada página que pasaba, sentía como una parte de mi corazón se quedaba en cada fotografía. Había una en particular que era mi favorita. Mamá la había tomado cuando había acabado la guerra, y en esa foto estaba abrazada de Lucy, mientras Edmund me abrazaba por detrás y Peter hacía una de esas muecas que siempre me hacían reír. Había guardado esa foto, y la había puesto al lado de mi cama, aunque hace tres días que ya no dormía prácticamente.

Ayer había ido al cuarto de Lucy, y al ver todas sus cosas y su ropa intacta me había dejado caer al suelo mientras más lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Al despertar me había dado cuenta que tenía abrazado al peluche que mi hermana menor solía llevar, su favorito, como lo llamaba. Y ese simple recuerdo había hecho que volviera a romper en llanto.

Hoy he ido a la habitación que Edmund y Peter compartían, y he vuelto a sentirme sola. He tomado la pelota de soccer con la que ellos solían jugar, y la he escondido en el fondo del armario. No quiero verla, me hace recordar a la última vez que los vi con vida. Exactamente antes de que subieran a ese maldito tren. Aquel día en el que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar, a pesar que no lo sabía.

Nuevas imágenes de la última pelea que tuve con mis hermanos han pasado por mi mente. La culpa me carcome por dentro, pero a pesar que grite _"Perdón"_ mil veces más, ellos ya no podrán escucharme. Escucho los gritos de Edmund y el llanto de Lucy tan claramente que aún siento que ellos están acá, al lado mío, increpándome el porqué de mi conducta, el porqué he dejado de creer en Narnia.

"_Es sólo un juego de niños"_ me acuerdo que respondí, y Lucy había comenzado a sollozar en los brazos de Peter. Edmund me había gritado que era egoísta y que no me interesaba por ninguno de ellos, y luego se habían ido, no sin antes haber rechazado todo intento de ayudarme de parte de Peter. Sin embargo, estaba segura que los volvería a ver en la noche. Que regresarían, los saludaría y cenaríamos como un día más. Jamás pensé que morirían esa fatídica noche.

Debo superarlo algún día, ¿no? Quizás me despierte, sonría y esté satisfecha de que ya no tengo ningún atisbo de mis hermanos en mi memoria. Lo haría, si no supiera a donde han ido. Pero lo sé, lamentablemente. Han ido a Narnia, estoy segura. Narnia me arrebató a Caspian, y ahora se llevó a mis hermanos. Narnia, simplemente, se había llevado todo de mí, y no estaba muy segura de poder recuperarme.

Ya es de noche y no tengo ganas de prender las luces de mi habitación. Prefiero quedarme en la penumbra, cerrar mis ojos y no volver a despertarme. Porque siento que mi vida no tiene sentido, que ya no quiero seguir viviendo. Total, el dolor va a matarme tarde o temprano. Y acababa de inclinarme hacia la segunda opción.

Aún no entiendo que fuerza me impulsa, pero mis pies me arrastran fuera de mi cama hacia la cocina. Conozco esa habitación perfectamente, y rápidamente mis manos se adueñan de un cuchillo, de uno que acabará con todos mis sufrimientos más rápido. Acá no tengo a nadie, nadie me extrañaría, nadie lloraría por mí. Así que no tengo nada que perder. Acabo de tomar la decisión, sin embargo mis manos aún dudan sobre si hacerle caso a mi atrofiado cerebro o no. Mientras tanto, pienso en la pregunta que Lucy me hacía constantemente.

_¿Por qué odio Narnia?_ ¿Por qué no quiero admitir que existe? ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón, Lucy Pevensie? Porque me enamoré profundamente de Caspian X, aquel Rey telmarino que me dio mi primer beso. Y porque, aunque sabía que no podía ser posible lo nuestro, pensé que Aslan se pondría de mi lado. Pero no fue así. Y porque se me hizo pedazos el corazón cuando me despedí de él por última vez.

Ahí está, esa es la verdadera razón. La verdadera razón por la cual odio a esa tierra llena de criaturas fantásticas. Porque sabía que no podía regresar, así que decidí olvidarme de cada cosa referente a ella. Pero…¿te digo un secreto, hermanita? _**Nunca**_ lo hice. Porque luego de las discusiones, me acordaba de cada detalle de Cair Paravel, de cada brisa, de cada sonrisa de aquellos seres fantásticos que nunca creí posible su existencia, pero que vivían.

Me sorprendo al ver ese líquido rojo al cual todos llaman sangre correr por mi muñeca izquierda, sin embargo no hago nada por detenerlo. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero vivir. Quiero desaparecer, y estoy segura que lo haré en algunas horas después, cuando ya toda gota de sangre se haya derramado de mi cuerpo. De ese cuerpo hermoso, que todas envidiaban pero que no sirvió de nada, porque mientras yo lucía hermosa, Peter, Edmund y Lucy tenían fe, valentía y justicia, mientras que yo sólo me preocupaba en cosas superficiales. Ahora me doy cuenta, pero ya es _demasiado _tarde.

El camino de mi sangre se hace más largo, y llega hasta el suelo de la cocina, manchándolo completamente. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, pronto me alejaré de esta soledad que parecía no tener fin. Unas palabras son rememoradas por mi mente _"Una vez que eres rey o reina de Narnia, siempre lo serás"_ ¿será posible que…? No, yo dije que no creía en Narnia, yo negué su existencia y la de Aslan, y estoy casi segura que el gran león no me dejará volver a aquellas tierras donde fui Reina alguna vez. Pero aún guardo la esperanza, así que mientras siento como caigo en la inconsciencia, una frase sale de mis labios, la última frase que Susan Pevensie pronunciaría:

"Yo sí creo en Narnia"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>_

_Mi segundo fic en , y tenía que hacerlo de Susan. La verdad, aunque no es mi personaje favorito en los libros, me imaginé el dolor que debe haber sentido al saber que toda su familia había muerto, y la inspiración llegó tan rapido y...bueno, salió este fic xD. Que espero que les haya gustado, por supuesto._

_Creen que se merece un review? :3_

_**wordsflyinginthesky**_


End file.
